


Cupcakes

by Pokeluv101



Series: Servamp Bakery [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge Cake"Mahiru visits the Servamp Bakery and meets his childhood friend again.





	Cupcakes

The bakery was quiet and Kuro glanced at the time. It was noon and he had an hour to spare before the lunch rush began. Usually, he only had to worry about one customer coming in at twelve but Licht was on a date with Hyde. He was happy for his brother. He was even happier that he could sleep during the lunch shift. Kuro stretched and then rested his head on the counter to have a short nap.

He groaned when he heard the door chime ring, signalling that a customer had entered the bakery. He muttered beneath his breath, “So much for my catnap. Can’t deal.”

“You shouldn’t be having a catnap when you’re working, Kuro.” He recognized Mahiru’s soft voice and immediately sat up. They went to middle school together but lost contact when they went to different high schools. Mahiru’s smile was as kind and bright as he remembered it to be. He walked across the room and stopped in front of the counter. “It sure has been a long time.”

“Two years. If I remember correctly, you like our mini-cupcakes. We just made some fresh vanilla cupcakes.” He took out a box of the tiny cupcakes and set it on the counter. Mahiru was surprised that Kuro remembered that he liked cupcakes. It was something small and simple but it made Mahiru happy. They looked delicious and smelled even better.

Mahiru shuffled through his bag for his wallet to pay for the cupcakes but Kuro stopped him. “It’s okay. They’re on the house. Consider it a gift from an old friend. Anyways, your friend buys so much from us that we break-even every day. Hyde went on a lunch date with him and left me to fend for myself here. He must be my most troublesome brother.”

“Said the guy that was taking a catnap when I arrived. You haven’t changed since we were kids.” Mahiru teased and Kuro found himself laughing along with him. Years had passed since they last saw each other but it was effortless to fall into an easy conversation with him. As they talked, Mahiru unwrapped a cupcake and ate it. “These are even better than I remember!”

“Thanks. You liked cooking and baking when we were kids. Do you still make cookies?” Mahiru nodded in answer because he was busy eating the cupcake. While Kuro’s family owned the bakery, he wasn’t in love with making sweets. He didn’t hate it though. Baking was merely a job he did. But seeing Mahiru enjoy his baking made it worth the effort.

Mahiru picked up another cupcake but this time he held it out to Kuro. “Let’s share these like we would in the old days. The cupcakes you gave me has always been my favourite because they’re simple and delicious. They’re bite sized too so we don’t have to worry about crumbs. I tried to recreate these a few times but I could never get them right.”

“I wish I could give you our secret recipe but that means you won’t have a reason to come see me again.” Kuro realized that his words could be seen as flirting when Mahiru blushed. He wondered if he should correct himself because he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. When they were kids, he had a crush on Mahiru but he didn’t know if he thought of him as anything more than a childhood friend.

“I didn’t mean anything by that. You got into that fancy school so I know you must be busy with your studies. I heard you started dating that guy too.” He was confused when Mahiru’s brown eyes suddenly became sad. Instinctively, Kuro reached across the counter and lightly patted his head. Mahiru didn’t stiffen or move away from his comforting hand.

“Actually, he’s the reason I came here today. He wasn’t the person I thought he was and… We had a messy break up last week.” Mahiru bit his lip. “Licht ordered a revenge cake from your bakery and gave it to him. I know Licht was only thinking of me but I’m worried about how he would react. I just wanted to warn you about him.”

“Are you scared of your ex, Mahiru? Has he ever hurt you?” His brows furrowed when he thought of someone hurting Mahiru. Kuro didn’t know why anyone would hurt him. “We haven’t talked in a long time but you can tell me anything, Mahiru. Maybe I can help you. You’ve been taking care of everyone since we were kids. This time, you can rely on your friend.”

“I can handle him. Don’t worry about me, Kuro.” Mahiru placed his hands over Kuro’s and smiled to reassure him. “I haven’t seen my ex since we broke up. I couldn’t stand the thought of him bothering your family’s business so I came here today. It’s sweet for you to offer your help though. When I said you haven’t changed, I was right. You’re still my hero.”

“You were the only one who thought that of me.” Kuro blushed. Mahiru giggled at his expression and then ate another cupcake. The subtle sweetness of the cupcake reminded him of Kuro and that was one of the reasons he liked the cupcake. He almost forgot how much fun it was to be with Kuro. Between his school and part time job, they drifted apart. Mahiru would like to change that though.

“I work as a clerk part time now. The shop’s close to your bakery actually. I came here on my lunch break and… I hope I can again. You’re working and I don’t want to get in the way.” Mahiru was certain that his cheeks were pink and he hoped that Kuro wouldn’t notice how nervous he was. He sneaked a shy glance at Kuro and picked up a cupcake.

“You won’t be in the way. In fact, you’ll probably be the most fun part of my shift.” Kuro shrugged. Even though he appeared nonchalant, his heart was racing. His answer made Mahiru beam and that smile made his heart beat faster. “The bakery’s quiet around noon so it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to. Before, I had to listen to Hyde talk about his angel.”

“I’m guessing that’s Licht.” Mahiru said. “I know how you feel. Licht talks about Hyde a surprising amount too. Don’t tell Hyde or Licht I said that or else Licht will never trust me again. I wish he would be honest about his feelings. It would be simpler for everyone if he did that. You know what I always say: Simple is best.”

His eyes lowered when he admitted, “My ex-boyfriend wasn’t an honest or simple person. He lied to me about who he was and that hurt me. I thought he was a good person but… I’m glad I came here today and talked to you. It’s refreshing to be with someone who’s genuinely kind.”

“You deserve better.” Kuro saw that there was only one cupcake left in the box and pushed the box towards Mahiru. “I know this isn’t much but you can have the last one.”

“How about we share it?” Mahiru suggested but he was already breaking the tiny cupcake into two. He ate one and then held the other half against Kuro’s lips. After hesitating for a moment, he let Mahiru feed him like he would when they were kids. They both jumped apart when Mahiru’s phone rang. He checked the text and saw that it was time for him to leave. “I have to get back to work.”

“Okay. Take this.” Kuro held out another box of cupcakes to him and Mahiru accepted it with a smile.

“Thanks, Kuro. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.” Mahiru promised as he left the bakery. He was looking forward to seeing Kuro again.


End file.
